Drabble Collection
by 1aLEXiel3
Summary: A collection of small stories, all in HP but the pairing is different in every one of them, may have some mature content, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Promises

Through a half closed window pale moonlight illuminates two bodies intertwined on a bed; a pale leg can be seen crossing with a pair of tanned ones, a head full of blonde hair resting on a broad scarred shoulder, strong hands circling a slim waist. For the longest time the only the sound of breathing can be heard until a deep contended sigh breaks the silence.

"Mmm… babe…"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come tonight?"

"Why don't you just enjoy the fact that I did?"

"Why do I even try to make conversation with you?"

"Why do you?"

A chuckle can be heard, after that the silence continues for a while.

"So why did you come?"

A sigh the only response for a long while until… "I promised you didn't I? I promised I'd come back to you one day, no matter what."

"So you do remember…"

"Of course I do."

It went quiet again, long deep breaths indicating sleep; the blonde smiling in the darkness, unseen, unheard but for the first time in years, genuine.


	2. Chapter 2

Brat

"You imbecile of a BRAT!" Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

'What happened?' Was the first thought that managed to clear the fog in my mind 'Where am I?' I figured out the answer to the second question soon enough, the sterile scent of the hospital wing filled my nostrils. 'I still don't know what happened…' Was the next thought, and unbeknownst to me the one with the answer to that question was standing at my bedside, black eyes glaring daggers as usual.

I finally opened my eyes, and after some struggle I got accustomed to the light and then I saw him, his menacing yet (at least in my opinion) sexy presence – not that I would Ever admit that out loud.

"Professor?"

"Potter," The tone of his voice sent chills down my spine "you imbecile! You could have gotten us all killed!"

"Uh…" Yes very intelligent answer I know, but it was all I could say before he continued.

"Why you're in my class is beyond me, because NEWT level potions are obviously beyond you." He opened his mouth to continue ranting but I got the guts together to finally cut him off, yes I there is a reason why I'm a Griffindor after all.

"Professor, what happened?"

He stared me right in the eyes then said; "You brat blew up another cauldron in MY class!"

Then it all came back to me, it wasn't my fault I got sabotaged yet again! I growled deep in my throat then went to speak my mind but I was cut off before I could utter a sound my breath caught in my throat. 'What the…' Then he spoke, tears shining in his eyes "You could have died Harry."

I sat up and pulled him in a hug, then smiled lightly running my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry for worrying you Severus." I kissed his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips.

"Just don't do it again, you brat."


	3. Chapter 3

Delicious

"Mmmm… aaah… S-S-Sirius"

"Haha, why Moony I didn't know your skin tasted like chocolate, simply delicious, I could eat you up." The 16 year old Sirius Black grinned in a predatory way. "But since I think you wouldn't like being eaten… how about I suck, and then lick up my reward." The grin turned lecherous and the more than handsome teen swooped down to envelop his lover's length in his mouth.

A deep red blush went unseen in the dark room. The bearer of said blush was desperately trying to keep quiet, lest he wake up the other 2 boys sleeping in the dormitory. 'Curse Sirius Black and his love of attention, he could've at least put up a silencing charm.' "Grrrrhm" A deep guttural growl like moan escaped the person's throat.

Sirius grinned around his lover's erection and continued to suck harder trying to make him moan more, enjoying the sound of his pleasure.

"Aaah S-Siri…" The aforementioned teen kept his work up, swirling his tongue around his lover's shaft, then swallowing him down to the root just to go back up and do it all over again, knowing he was driving his lover wild.

Being 15 and hardly experienced in such matters said lover was reaching his end; he bit down on his own hand and came down Sirius' throat.

"Mmm, your cum tastes like chocolate to me." He leaned up and kissed his lover. "Get some sleep Remus, you'll need it for tomorrow night." And with another light peck to the werewolf's cheek the disappeared, presumably going back to his own bed.

Remus sighed then rolled over 'I wonder, do I taste good enough for him to stay with me?' He mulled that over for quite some time before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

In another bed in the same room James Potter sighed in relief "Finally they're done…" Then he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Loyal

A shaggy head of hair peeked out from under a tattered blanket; on the unforgiving stone floor laid one Sirius Black. Waiting, hoping… "Sev"

---- PoV change ----

Another head of black hair was buried under a blanket, crying softly, desperately; Thinking, plotting… "Siri" Then he fell asleep, tears staining his cheeks.

The next morning Sev got up, did his morning ritual and just as he was about to sit down for his morning tea an idea came to him "THAT'S IT!" And he was out the door before you could blink.

Severus ran all the way to his house in Spinners End and hurriedly swooped under the bed to pull out the Black mirror he had there

"Sirius Black"

In Azkaban Sirius pulled out his own mirror smiling tiredly. "Severus, I miss you."

"I miss you too." Came the reply through the mirror. "I have an idea for your escape. Just use your animagus form!"

Sirius' eyes lit up "Why didn't I think of that… it's so obvious. Wait for me a little longer love, I'll come and see you soon."

"Alright… Be safe Siri." Severus pressed a kiss to his fingers then the fingers to the mirror, Sirius did the same before breaking off the connection.

"I hope he'll be alright." Severus sighed, sat down on an old chair and waited for his love to come as he promised he would.


End file.
